Mary Sue Saiyan!
by FireCracker7
Summary: DBZ Challenge fic. BAD FIC parody.


Archive this if you want, but...

MARY SUE SAIYAN

She was tall, no, big, no, amazing. Power rippled from her every skin pore. SHe was Rabba-Al from the planet Mook. She needed to find her long lost relatives who were either her fathers, cousins, or uncles.  
Rabba-Al was the only blond saiyan in existence, her golden curls tumbling to the floor past her feet. She had beated up sixty aliens on the way to earth. Even Chi Chi was no match for her. When the lady tried to hit her with a pot, it dented. Rabba-Al tossed Chi Chi into the river, tired of her noise. That was after she got to earth, of course. No one knows how Rabba-Al got separated from her people, or why she was so different. Maybe her strange genes were a factor, the same ones that gave her a striped tail.

She had no patience with doors. Stepping from her space pod, she ripped them off, biting the latch with her teeth. Frieza popped up out of nowhere...

YOU DIE, WOMAN!"

She zapped him with deadly eye-beams, burning him to a crispy worm.  
Zarbon got it next for trying to act sexy...Rabba-Al yanked him bald.  
Screaming, he ran off into the night.

Goku and Vegeta attacked, using the dragonball radar to locate the strange saiyan. She promptly punched their lights out, knocking them into orbit.

"THEY WEREN'T SO TOUGH."

The zee warriors attacked her then by attacking. She attacked their attack back. Everybody went flying, including Krillen who landed on his bald head.

It was the end. Rabba-Al walked into the sunset, a day's work done.  
Krillin later discovered he was a human with a tail, but not a saiyan. They is different.

THE END

Archive, but what the hell for?

MARY SUE RETURNS!

Rabba -Al, the fearsomely fearsome saiyan that made fearful people scared had returned to earth after being there before. Crashing through another space pod angrily (she still had no use for doors)  
she stalked the streets of Cityland, Earth. Seeking out the Z warriors she asked their advice on something really, really, really,  
REALLY, really, important.

Everyone in dragonball stood awed by her awesomely awe inspiring presence. Lifting her tumbling long locks from her feet, Rabba-Al casually tossed her hair behind her on the sidwalk. Golden tresses weighing a ton crashed over the concrete, kracking it.

Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo, Kami, Dende, the Dragon, Yamcha,  
Tien, and Mr. Popo stood in a circle along with Mr. Popo, Tien,  
Yamcha, the Dragon, Dende, Kami, Piccolo, Krillen, Vegeta, and Goku.  
Gohan came along and messed up the order of the group. They all immediately fell to their knees, awfully awesomely awestruck by Rabba'Al's fiercely fearsome beauty. So she asked a question.

"Am I beautiful?"

The men all immediately started singing her praises, since her beauty was so lovely and stuff. Krillen passed out, overcome by her beautiful good looksome-ness. Vegeta scribbled hot love notes, and Piccolo bursted out into poetry and pretty words. Kami and POpo put on a porn show, hoping to entertain Rabba-Al.

The supremely super fine strikingly prettyfied lovysome gorgeousity thing called Rabba-Al stood tall, proud strong, and goodly so. Long legs up to her chin stood wide, her hands on hips. SHe was pleased.

But the green dragon didn't like her and said so. "YOU ARE VAIN. I WILL NOT COMPLIMENT YOU."

Rabba-Al got angry, real mad. She grabbed his scaley tail and swung him into outer space.

ANYONE ELSE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY? " "

The men mumbled they didn't, staying all the way down on their knees.  
They new her terriblely terrible bad temper and didn't want to make it badder than it was. Anyway, they sacrified Puar, the pig guy on an alter with apples and sweetmeats to make Rabba-Al happy. And she was.

"I THINK I'LL STAY HERE."

And she did, deciding to

Then Chi-chee started screeming with a pot and hit Goku on the head.  
He turned into Kakarot and killed everybody but only after he mated Vegeta and they taked over the world.

Bulma still was stupid and smart because she had romance with Vegeta.  
But he called her 'woman' and she was always fussing too, but not like Chi-chee who hit Goku with a pot.

Trunks and Goten cried because they broked up.

Gohan ran off with Pick-o-low in the mountains. They had a chibi named Osadoo who was a green saiyan with a lizard tail. Under a full moon Osadoo turned into Godzilla.

After the planet was killed everybody was happy because Rabba-Al, the supreme saiyan wif a striped tail decided to

King kai and Kami got drunk. Then ay goddess waved her hand. Goku,  
Vegeta, Gohan and Goten (not to mention Trunks) and then Bra (when she got older) all gots pregnnat to start anuther saiyan race.  
Pregnant to have babyees. Baybess to grow up and be more saiyans on a new planet, or something. Rabba-Al said after they had the baybees they would take over the universe but then King Vegeta

THE END


End file.
